


Waffles for Crows

by SupremePotatoQueen



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Also slight piratey feel, But waffles tho, Everyone still loves the smol puppy tho, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Love them all, M/M, Matthias get your mind out of the gutter, Murder Babies, but not really, he's great, my precious smol babbies, six of birbs, so. much. fluff., what am I doing with my life, why is this so fluffy, wylan the attention whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremePotatoQueen/pseuds/SupremePotatoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inej has been rescued and the gang has practically scattered in the wind. But they all come together again for one very important reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gathering

There was word of a pirate known among the sailing folk as the Wraith. Her ship traveled with a fog created by Grisha—a tactic that wasn’t unheard of, but was never perfected with such absolute mastery.  
Of course, even the greatest pirates/assassins/acrobats needed a break now and then. Hers just so happened to take her more often than not to the bustling trading-and-thieving city of Ketterdam.  
Inej held her hand out to Kaz when he boarded her beautiful new ship (it was amazing what she could buy with the right amount of money). For a minute, he stared at it dumbly before she explained herself in time for one of her crew members to snicker before turning back to load supplies into the control room.  
“I’m going to need the coat.” Which was like telling a normal person that she was going to need to take their firstborn child, or telling Kaz Brekker that she would need all of his money (or his coat, apparently, but whatever).  
“Why, exactly, would you need my coat?” Inej pursed her lips before settling on a simple little smile to try to ease the fabric from him with kindness. It would be a miracle if it actually worked on Kaz, but she could tell from the conflict in his face that she was at least somewhat winning this battle.  
“I don’t have one and it’s cold.” He snorted, “You should have brought your own.”  
“I want yours.” Then, to cement the deal: “I will have you without your coat, Kaz Brekker. Or I will not have you at all.”  
She could tell that he was probably just a second from leaving, but he grumbled to himself and slipped his arms from his sleeves before extending the coat to her. Inej slid her arms into it and sighed as she looked down at herself in it. Although a little big, it was pretty comfortable, actually. Maybe she could get him to find another one so she could keep this one…  
“Well?” Kaz raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes darting from the entrance to her ship to how she looked shockingly adorable in his coat—a child in adult’s clothing, her smile just a little wider.  
“I suppose you’ve earned your stay on my ship, Brekker.”  
“You suppose?” She turned around without another word to him and left him to hobble up the steep incline to the best ship in the greatest harbor in all of Ketterdam. It wasn’t excessively large—though that wasn’t due to lack of money, but instead to Inej’s want for a ship that made for smooth and swift sailing.  
“When do we set sail?” Kaz asked her as he followed her into the lower deck. She hummed a little happily, pressing her hands into the wall to search for the hidden doors to the cargo storage rooms.  
“Once the others get here.”  
His voice was unreadable, but vaguely irritated when he questioned, “Others?”  
Running on the deck clued him in on just who was meant by others, and Inej opened the door to him. While she slipped back up to greet the other party members, her habitual sneakiness making her terribly difficult to trace, Kaz took the time to scrutinize the room.  
A table. Six chairs. Damn, that couldn’t mean—  
“Where is he?” Kaz gruffly stood still, and then there was Jesper, pointing his finger right in his face all mad-like. With his sidekick, Wylan, at his heels, like the silk-eared puppy that he was. “You rigged that last game against me!”  
“I told you not to play your hand,” the merchling grumbled. More feet marching above deck in an almost military fashion—and then a pair that simply fluttered to follow the others—made Kaz feel like rubbing at his forehead, as he could already feel a headache arising.  
“Oh we’re the last ones here? Matthias, I told you not to take so long in the bathroom!”  
“I had to talk myself into this. It took a lot of convincing.” Well. That must be it, then.  
“Are we supposed to sit down?” Wylan murmured, glancing from the angry Jesper to the table that seemed set for a feast—except without food, which made for a really terrible feast.  
“Come on, we’re going to lose the best seats!” And there went Nina and Matthias to the table, nearly crashing into it with her force. She had been doing better since that little jurda parem incident.  
Kaz stood near the doorway, watching Jesper and therefore Wylan sit at the end of the table nearest Nina (probably because she didn’t brood unhealthily every time they looked at her). Soon, Inej returned and took the seat nearest to the head of the table. She patted the chair next to her and pleaded with her eyes until Kaz grumbled over, frowning.  
“I’ve called you all here today to make a very important announcement.” Inej started, glancing at Kaz before turning to the rest of the group. Nina gasped.  
“Kaz, you ape! You’re too young to be pregnant, Inej! How will you take care of the baby? Matthias, we have to help them out so that Kaz won’t—”  
“No.” Inej growled in Kaz’s stead (he was a little too busy gracefully choking on his spit, after all).  
“You’re too young for marriage, Inej!”  
“Wrong again.”  
“You’re getting rid of Kaz?” Jesper started in, strangely anxious but also excited for the answer. He seethed as a dull thud came from under the table, and Wylan innocently turned his head to face Inej with a quaint little smile that really didn’t help his verdict.  
“Why do all of your guesses involve me?” Kaz rasped with his raspy voice that was uncannily raspy and but also throaty, with just a little bit of growling detectable so that—  
Inej cleared her throat, but she sounded a little weary when she explained, “We still haven’t gotten waffles.”


	2. Waffles for Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This trash is trash but maybe the good sort of trash

“You know, I never knew you could cook, merchling.” Jesper croaked as he stuffed his mouth with waffles. Wylan watched some syrup drip down his chin before he fussed at him with a napkin and nagged him for putting so much in his mouth.  
“You’re going to choke if you don’t stop.” Jesper snorted.  
“Okay mom. Just put on an apron and you could move up from merchling to housewife.”  
“I think it’s cute.” Nina cooed, licking maple syrup from her fingers in a way that thoroughly defeated Matthias’ ability to form rational thought. Jesus Christ, Matthias, mind out of the gutter.  
“Kaz, you haven’t eaten your waffles.” Inej noticed dangerously, glancing down at the places where Wylan had poured the syrup in the shape of a smiley face and it had soaked into the waffle. It looked cold and gross, but if he wasted her supplies then she’d have his head.  
“Not hungry.” She used her fork and knife to cut his food up like he was a baby, something he watched with wary eyes because he was not a baby and it was very out of character for Inej (but it was fine because everyone was acting out of character since they’d gotten on the boat).  
“Where is your fork?” He averted his eyes.  
“I didn’t get one.”  
“Kaz Brekker, where is your fork?”  
He moodily pounded his hand onto the table, releasing the pearly fork from his grip.  
“Uh, where’s my fork? I just had it, too.” Wylan pondered, to which Inej replied by glaring at Kaz as he slammed his other fist on the table. The second fork still had a piece of waffle attached to it. “Hey, there it is!”  
“Learn some table manners, Kaz, this is a nice, fancy boat.” Nina chastised, earning Matthias’ attention as her voice addressed another person.  
“Yeah…”  
“Like misbehaving children.” Kaz complained. Inej stabbed her fork into Kaz’s waffle and held it up to his face, her hand just underneath it to keep any syrup from dripping onto her ship or any pieces of clothing.  
“Open. Your mouth. Stop. Having it. Be closed.” This earned Jesper’s attention, as he sat with his mouth extreeeemely full and his entire face all attentive-like. Wylan frowned like the jealous little attention whore he was (just kidding he’s precious), but sat there and watched Jesper watch Kaz argue with Inej while Matthias watched Nina silently cheer Inej on from the sidelines. Ahem.  
“I said I’m not hungry.” Inej pursed her lips a little like a lemon and kind of sat there pouty like that and frowned a lOT too. There was even a bit of puppy-dogness about it. It was basically the most pitiful thing you could ever see when she looked like a half-rate pirate who couldn't even pick out clothing in her size.  
“Open up.”  
“No.”  
“What was that about us being like misbehaving children?” Nina murmured into her pile of fresh whipped cream (“Thanks Wylan!” to which he’d replied with an unheard mumble because how could Jesper for all that in his mouth?).  
“I will not—!” That apparently gave Inej the perfect opportunity to shovel the food into his mouth with the tiniest satisfied smile ever.  
“You will not waste my food.” Jesper let out a weird gurgle from all the food he had in his mouth, so Wylan patted his back and it only made things worse but it was fine because Jesper eventually swallowed it all which was good. Mostly.  
“You’re staring.”  
“Am not.” Jesper argued as he obviously stared.  
Wylan cleared his throat loud enough for his elbow mate to hear and opened his mouth like a precious little baby bird, except not since Jesper took it as something else apparently, since his eyes flickered across the room and his lips twitched enough for him to look pretty awkward.  
“Not in public, Wylan.” The merchling snapped his mouth shut as his face turned super red, like redder-than-a-red-crayon red and there was practically enough steam for him to cook some more waffles on his head as he retorted, “Waffles, Jesper. Waffles.”  
“Oh.” Nina snorted at them, but dug into her whipped cream with waffles anyway.  
“Look at those precious little losers.” Matthias grunted happily in vague agreement with her, but that was whipped cream and she was really interested in licking it off of her fork and—  
“Mind out of the gutter, Matthias.” Nina smirked very unladylike, but she wasted only that moment to taunt him before looking back at Kaz slowly accepting the daunting fate of being hand fed by Inej.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys this is trash okay and it only gets worse the longer you read alright I realize this but just
> 
> Shshshshhhhsshhh it's okay


End file.
